


【ALLN】燃燒的-C5 『請不要哭著問我你是不是很可怕。』

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】燃燒的-C5 『請不要哭著問我你是不是很可怕。』

『請不要哭著問我你是不是很可怕。』

當車學沇終於走到浴室關上門的那一剎，他感到心裡彷彿有什麼潰堤了，鬆開手身上的薄被落在門口，把換洗的衣服隨意的往架上一扔，他搖搖晃晃的走道蓮蓬頭下打開開關。

還沒轉熱的冷水從頭頂淋下，寒意使得身體反射性的顫抖，車學沇仍找不到自己先走難過的理由，他明明沒有資格難過，早在他當初做了不肯走的決定時就知道這是他要付出的代價，遲早的事，車學沇扶著牆面吸了吸鼻子，不曉得是因為冷水還是情緒波動，在水溫慢慢的轉熱時他也忍不住的跪坐到地。

至少在這個沒有其他人的空間，他不想再壓抑了，他想哭…好想哭好想哭，放棄裡性思考和是非對錯、只是遵循心中情感的本能。

他低頭摀著臉，任由著水流沖過他的身體，就只是那麼靜靜的流著淚，甚至不敢大聲哭泣，只是摀著自己的嘴慢慢的縮成一團，他身上很酸很疼、剛分化幾乎沒有理智的ALPHA不知輕重只是想在OMEGA索取原始生理的需求，甚至車學沇還是第一次被人進入。

他並不曉得他的下身有沒有撕裂，只是覺得有些疼，卻也不知該如何是好，車學沇在浴室裡發了一陣子的呆，但很快他便知道自己沒有那個時間了，於是即便不清楚傷口是不是要處理，車學沇還是先用水把自己清洗乾淨擦乾了身體換上乾淨的衣物。

推開門時他下意識的往外偷看了下，發現並沒有其他人在客廳，OMEGA對於信息素的敏感讓他知道成員們是聚集在了更衣室，看來是都去看韓相爀了，但這卻讓車學沇有些發難。

他的項圈還丟在更衣室，正當他懊惱著方才沒有把項圈一起拿出來時，他走出浴室反手正想關上浴室的門，這才發現有人把他的項圈掛在了浴室的門把上，愣了下、車學沇拿起自己的項圈……除了自己和韓相爀信息素的味道還有著淡淡的雪松味。

鄭澤運嗎……

車學沇現在並沒有做好準備面對其他人，或者說是沒有做好面對韓相爀的準備，於是他拿起項圈帶到脖子上拉起高領的毛衣遮擋，一邊撥打著經紀人哥的電話一邊離開了宿舍。

「喂...哥嗎?我是學沇......嗯…相爀沒事，我在停車場等你……好的，我知道了。」

※

後來、車學沇在公司裡受到理事的表揚，他靜靜的站在辦公桌前聽著經紀人對理事的會報，那些稱讚聽在他耳裡卻有些麻木。

他做的好……是什麼做的好呢。

「N!」比起一般說話時還要高分貝的音量讓恍神的車學沇回過神，抬頭看著眼前的理事，直到理事對他招了招手，頓了足足三秒車學沇才慢慢邁出腳步走到理事身旁，理事又勾了下手他意會的稍稍彎下腰，對方便伸手拉下他的毛衣衣領。

車學沇彎著腰不敢動，這個姿勢並不好受，甚至讓他感覺有些壓迫。

韓相爀不知輕重留下的痕跡一點一點的紅印在他的皮膚上，對此理事皺了皺眉頭卻也沒說什麼重話:「相爀剛分化也是情有可原，以後處裡要記得不要留下痕跡，拍照上節目的時候服裝上如果不能遮掩就麻煩了，不過你放心公司已經討論過之後你的造型走向不會過於暴露。」

「以後……還要嗎?」

「學沇…你忘記我們的合約嗎?」

「而且就算他們願意易感期自己找辦法，不管是運動還是怎麼消耗解決，那你的發情期呢?OMEGA的發情期和ALPHA的易感期可是兩回事，抑制劑或者和ALPHA發生關係暫時標記，OMEGA抑制劑公司是沒辦法提供給你的你知道吧，就算用關係申請處方核准使用，那個價格也不是公司能一直負擔的，簽訂合約時寫的很清楚吧，你如果不去習慣，痛苦的是你啊。」理事說的話是實話，但過於殘酷的現實聽在車學沇耳裡卻像是針針扎在他心上，他沒辦法違反生理的需求，就算他現在不願意，一但發情期到來他就會忘記自己說過什麼話。

「我知道了……我會…快點習慣的。」閩了閩唇車學沇給了理事這樣的回覆，他必須習慣、他得讓自己接受這個事實，因為這是他的選擇，世界上沒有什麼兩全其美，既然想得到一樣東西就必定需要用其他的交換，他想出道，這點無庸置疑。

「行了、沒事的話回去休息吧，今天你們的課取消了，整頓好、明天一切回歸正常。」

「吶。」

「對了、你們的出道日訂下了、五月二十四號。」

在他離開辦公室前他聽見了那個幾乎能讓他喜極而泣的消息。

※

「哥等等繞去藥局給你買藥，回去自己會處裡嗎?」保母車裡經紀人一邊開車一問到車學沇，在面對韓相爀分化時把車學沇推出去這件事情上他的確是無情的，但並不代表他對這些孩子沒有感情，只是他的憐惜並不能代表什麼，就算這一次僥倖逃過、但總有第二第三次，車學沇簽下字的那一天就已經沒有逃避的權力，但是對於一個在他看來還是個孩子的人不免還是覺得有些殘忍，不管是車學沇還是其他人、都因為這件事情承受太多了。

「……吶，我會的。」坐在後坐的車學沇捏了捏手指點點頭，即便早就知道經紀人哥什麼都知道了還是有些不好意思的紅了臉，首爾的地形高高低低即使開在馬路上還是有不少顛簸這確實讓車學沇不怎麼舒服，以前總是話多的車學沇此刻也沒有心思說話只是靜靜的靠在車窗上看著外頭的景色發呆。

車子開到了藥局，經紀人停好車讓車學沇稍等，自己下了車走進藥局，不久後回到車上，車學沇還是維持著剛才發呆的姿勢幾乎一動也不動。

「拿去，消炎藥膏、抗生素，退燒藥也多準備了些，你和相爀都一樣，要注意有沒有發燒。」經紀人把紙袋遞給車學沇，雖說是在發呆的模樣，不過車學沇也不是真的恍神只是沒什麼精神罷了，他伸手接過紙袋靜靜的點點頭，車學沇的樣子讓看著他也有幾年的經紀人還是有些不忍，嘆了口氣拍了拍車學沇的頭。

「學沇我知道一下子讓你習慣是不可能的，但是不只是你，他們也跟你一樣，他們也痛苦，你們要出道了，這個消息作為隊長由你來傳達吧。」

經紀人的話讓車學沇捏著紙袋的手抖了一下，閩了閩唇低頭沒有給他回應，坐回駕駛座經紀人也沒有硬是要他回答，車子發動駛離藥局，再回宿舍那一段剩下的那一段不算長的路上，直到快到宿舍前車子後座才傳來車學沇低低的聲音。

「哥……可以給孩子們買炸雞嗎?」

車學沇突如其來的請求讓經紀人愣了下，在停紅燈時回過頭，並沒有馬上開口拒絕車學沇，但照理來說練習生出道前飲食控管很嚴格，車學沇也是很自律的人，幾乎都會管著其他人不准亂吃東西。

「我們快出道了……想要慶祝一下…可以嗎?」

「……不過你們要保密…哥偷偷給你們買。」

※

他離開宿舍的時間不算太久、也絕對不是一下子而已，當車學沇提著經紀人哥偷偷買給他的炸雞推開宿舍的門時客廳卻和自己離開時一樣，空無一人。

ALPHA濃郁的信息素讓他很快知曉成員們還聚集在更衣室，車學沇輕輕關上門在玄關脫下鞋子，把炸雞放到客廳的桌上，室內高漲的ALPHA信息素壓迫的他有些暈眩，呼吸漸漸急促。

不行、在這樣下去他又想躲起來了，好可怕...好可怕，一個是相爀、另一個……澤運，為什麼?

韓相爀剛分化不能控制信息素還可以理解，但是鄭澤運一向是他們之間信息素控制的最好的人，兩個ALPHA互相施放高濃度的信息素壓制只有一個可能，他們在吵架。

「N哥?!你回來了?」突然闖入他腦中的聲音是李弘彬，車學沇扶著有些暈眩的腦袋抬起頭，就看見李弘彬有些慌張的神情從更衣室的方向跑過來，他愣在原地不敢動作，不過李弘彬還沒來得及靠近就被身後趕來的李在煥扯住，李弘彬愣了下才像突然想起什麼，看著車學沇的神情默默的退後了一步和他保持距離。

和從前一樣、一出事情平時冷靜伶牙俐嘴的李弘彬其實總是第一個慌的，而他一慌張下意識的便是尋求他最依賴的哥哥車學沇的幫助，今天也如同往常在鄭澤運和韓相爀幾乎要打起來的時候他感覺到車學沇回來了，他沒辦法阻止兩人，馬上想到的就是求助車學沇，但直到被李在煥抓住他才意識過來，不行、他現在不能像以前一樣依賴車學沇，不能什麼事情都想躲在他的背後。

「N哥……你要不要先避一下。」開口的是李在煥，ALPHA這樣爭吵對OMEGA會有多大影響他雖然不清楚，但絕對不會是什麼好事。

「……你們怎麼了?」

車學沇的回應卻讓李在煥和李弘彬都愣在了原地，沒有其他原因，只是因為自從車學沇分化成OMEGA後已經很久…很久沒有和他們這樣好好說話過了，那個瞬間他們覺得車學沇又回到那個當初一直領著他們，只要自己一難過委屈馬上可以訴苦、從他那裡得到安慰的溫柔哥哥。

「……爀兒情緒很不穩…退燒藥也不肯吃。」過了一陣李在煥開口，同時看了看更衣室的方向:「和澤運哥……有點爭執。」

「我知道了，我去看看。」聽完裡在煥的車學沇點了點頭，朝他們的方向走去，每走一步李在煥和李弘彬的身子就更僵了一些，直到車學沇走到他們身邊，看了看兩人開口:「你們……沒受傷吧?」

韓相爀剛分化信息素不穩定、鄭澤運又是信息素強度很高的ALPHA，兩人硬碰硬的話周圍的人肯定不好受。

「沒…沒有。」

「那就好，在這等等吧。」

「哥...哥!你小心一點......」

看了看兩人，確定他們身上確實沒有外傷，車學沇才說了讓他們等等，接著走到更衣室前握上門把，輕輕轉動、門開了。

更衣室內高濃度帶有攻擊性的ALPHA信息素味道，讓車學沇一瞬間幾乎要跪倒在地，他忍了下來平定呼吸，抬起頭走進了室內。

「你覺得你在救我嗎?我應該對你感恩戴德嗎?」韓相爀的質問聲是第一個傳進車學沇耳裡的，聲音還有些嘶啞，應該是因為初分化的熱潮反應還沒退去。

「冷靜點韓相爀。」鄭澤運的聲音同是壓抑，沒有像韓相爀一樣咆哮，卻也令人充滿壓力。

「冷靜？你要我怎麼冷靜!」情緒激動的ALPHA從地板的床鋪上掙扎著爬起往鄭澤運的方向衝過去，他冷靜不了，憤怒、自責、悲傷千千萬萬的情緒湧進他心裡，幾乎崩潰的他甚至感覺不到自己面對的是他一向害怕的鄭澤運。

「相爀!不能這樣說話。」擋在兩人中間的金元植見狀立刻上前抓住韓相爀不讓他靠近鄭澤運：「澤運哥是為你好。」

「為什麼!為什麼?!為什麼要讓我變成兇手!」韓相爀雖然力氣大但剛分化的熱潮還沒退去，被金元植抓著一下子也掙脫不開，只是死死瞪著金元植身後的人哭著大喊：「為什麼讓我傷害學沇哥啊!」

「爀啊......」

車學沇的出現另在場的三個ALPHA全部愣在原地，慢慢地齊齊轉過頭看向門口的方向，攻擊性強烈的信息素在車學沇出現後消停了些，帶著幾乎窒息的壓力，車學沇此刻感覺自己腳上彷彿拖著千斤重的銬撩，他慢慢的往室內走去，一步、兩步來到離他們身邊。

「學沇...哥。」第一個出聲的是金元植，他有些傻愣的看著眼前的車學沇，他很久沒有好好看過他了，以前自己曾經是車學沇最依賴的弟弟，但在那之後他不過也同樣只是一個令他害怕的ALPHA。

「你受傷了，去擦擦藥吧，手鬆開吧爀兒沒事了。」車學沇說著抬手抹去金元植嘴角擦傷的血跡，拍了拍他，金元植在警惕的眼神下慢慢鬆開抓著韓相爀的手。

看著無力慢慢滑坐到地上的韓相爀又轉頭看看一旁一言不發的鄭澤運，在對上車學沇那和以前一樣要他放心的眼神後點了點頭轉身離開房間。

韓相爀坐在地上，把臉埋在自己臂彎，似乎是在逃避面對車學沇，他拿不出臉面對車學沇，他要怎麼面對他。

車學沇轉過頭看向一旁的鄭澤運，那人沒有避開反而是直勾勾的看著他，如同已往幾乎面無表情，但是車學沇了解鄭澤運，從他顫抖的瞳孔，微微咬著的下唇和緊握的手掌，鄭澤運不安，他怕、他怕的要死，怕韓相爀出事，怕車學沇恨他，怕團隊分崩離析，只是他不能表現出來，車學沇出了狀況後他就變成站在抉擇第一線的人，他不能猶豫。

只是下一秒鄭澤運便睜大了雙眼愣了一下。

因為車學沇......對他笑了。

「哥…我是不是很可怕…對不起、對不起啊學沇哥…我是怪物真的是怪物...怪物啊。」 韓相爀還沒完全變聲悶悶的聲音傳了過來，感覺到車學沇轉過身走到他面前停下，韓相爀縮的更緊，直到面前傳來布料摩擦的聲音，車學沇在他身前蹲了下來。

「不......我們爀兒怎麼會是怪物。」那個前幾天前還自信的擋在他面前，說要保護他的弟弟，以為自己已經長成雄鷹足以庇護一切，現在卻又成了 瑟瑟發抖的幼鳥。

是啊...韓相爀是他弟弟，不過是還沒成年的孩子。

「我...我做了那樣的事...我真的好可怕，對不起...對不、哥......」

「沒事的爀啊...沒事的，別哭了...我們忙內一點不可怕，沒事的。」車學沇說著輕輕摟住韓相爀，就像以往安慰著想家的孩子時那樣輕輕順著他後腦的髮絲。

「哥...N哥。」

「不要說這樣的話爀兒，你不可怕...所以別哭了。」


End file.
